


Sing a Song of Sixpence

by SeymoreSinn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeymoreSinn/pseuds/SeymoreSinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble/ficlet collection for the Great Hannibal Rewatch 2016.</p><p>Which is not my fault, btw. Blame tumblr, most especially @Grandpappy_Winchester and @Emungere.</p><p>Though I'm the one who decided to connect a song to each episode. Because I didn't have enough WIPs, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Throwing Copper

The Episode: **Aperitif**

The Song: _Lightning Crashes_ by Live, from the album  Throwing Copper (song [here](https://youtu.be/xsJ4O-nSveg), lyrics [here](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Tbn6kebcpbiuecsq4p72cmt6d7i?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-lyrics))

* * *

 

The hunt for the Shrike ends just about like Will thought it would - a choking haze of blood and Cordite, ozone and confusion.

He put almost a full clip in Garret Jacob Hobbs to make him go down. He dies in the corner, gasping for Will to  _see! See?_

Louise Hobbs died just outside the front door, all her life's work and intention gone in an instant.

Will is on his knees in a puddle of blood. None of it belongs to him. None of it is his.

He can feel the pendulum swing in his mind. The flash like a lightning strike as his mind tries to rewind the scene before him and bring order back to this confusion.

This cannot be his. It has to belong somewhere - to someone - else. To the dying man in the corner, to the doctor by the door, the dead mother on the front porch --

To anybody but him.

The girl opens her eyes, wide and bottle-blue. Pupils blown with terror, she's looking up at Will as of might somehow save her. Save them both.

They plead - _Are you my angel?_

Then a big hand gently cradles her head, a set of long fingers span the wound on her neck, apply pressure. 

An angel bears her up, elevates her head above the level of her heart. 

Hannibal looks at Will, eyes dark and serious. He speaks, low and urgent, like the roll of thunder as it chases the wind. Hannibal tries to gently pull him out of his fugue. The doctor takes the confusion away.

For a moment, all is well. Will feels it try to come back again - breach and pull against the center of his mind, like gravity pulls against the center of the earth.

It will. It always does.

But for now, a dark-eyed angel protects them both in the shadow if his wings.


	2. In Greater Patterns

The Episode: **Amuse-Bouche**

The Song: _The System Folds_ by Tartufi, from the album  Nests of Waves and Wire  (The song is [here](https://youtu.be/u5sbGYeq60Y)) 

The author is not affiliated with the dance troupe in any way. They just couldn't find any other free versions of the song.

 

*          *          *

 

Will drifts through the days, feeling as though the world around him were wrapped in cottony shrouds.

Since closing the case on the Minnesota Shrike he feels as if his head if full of cobwebs and tangled wire. And dim and dusty mindscape shot through with sudden noise and clarity - silvery paths in the fog.

His work day passes in a haze until he enters his classroom, and they burst into applause! A blossom of sudden sound and color that lights him to something like full wakefulness for the first time in what feels like eternity. For a moment he can see his own grotesque mentality set within the greater patterns of the world. The larger place into which he just might fit.

But it doesn’t last. The blossom fades, wilts, rots.

The system folds back into a black hole, connection fades, the pattern eludes, and Will falls back into the dark mirrors of his mind.


	3. But Looks Are Deceiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A fledgling killer's first attempt at transformation" is lifted shamelessly from SotL.

The Episode: **Potage**

The Song: _Sour Girl_ by Stone Temple Pilots from the album  No. 4  (the song is [here](https://youtu.be/YxS4lqppZ6Y), the lyrics are [here](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Tbprvejmghvmj2chi34uonnxaia?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-lyrics))

*          *          *

 

It takes some reflection on Hannibal’s part to understand what draws him to Abigail.

He knows — intellectually — that she reminds him of Mischa, but the exact nature of this attachment escapes him.

Until he sees Will and Abigail together, talking about killing. Then he knows what he’s been looking at.

She makes a small sour face, the kind a young girl makes for whatever young girl reasons, and turns her head away from Will. Showing him her profile, a vaguely incongruous motion that mimics the happy toss of a carefree child.

“ _What are you looking at, Hannibal?_ ” Mischa’s shade speaks to him, deep within the vaults of his mind.

A fledgling killer’s first attempt at transformation.

Now it came to him clearly. This girl could be so much more than a teenaged girl. As Will was so much more than a simple man.

He wanted to see them, to know them. To ask without asking; “ _what would you do?_ ”


End file.
